This invention relates to a procedure for the blind assembly of at least one component and a device for implementing this process. Blind assembly of components is a problem that arises particularly for automobile manufacturers. In particular, this process and this device are used during assembly of a multifunction plate in an opening element for a vehicle. The opening element may be a vehicle side door or rear door.
It is known in prior art that the assembly of components located for example inside a door represents a problem. The space available for maneuvering components and tools for ensuring their adjustment is indeed restricted. Furthermore, some of these components, for example such as the external opening control, are in a position at which it is almost impossible to see them. Thus, operations for assembling these components are long and fastidious. There are serious risks of assembly errors.
Furthermore, the tendency of manufacturers to group several functions to be installed in the vehicle on multifunction plates further reduces accessibility for fitters.
Therefore, the first purpose of this invention is to overcome the disadvantages of prior art by proposing a process for blind positioning and assembly of components.
This purpose is achieved by the fact that the blind assembly process for at least one component to be placed in a location with difficult access comprises:
a step for the three-dimensional connection of the component using a link with a multifunction plate,
a step for formation of the means of positioning the multifunction plate in a first wall in which at least one hole is formed through which the link and the component can pass, the said link positioning the component in space so that once the plate has been positioned, the component is in position in the housing;
a step in which additional components are added onto the component.
According to another feature, the housing is fixed to a second wall.
According to another feature, the second wall encloses a volume with the first wall.
According to another feature, the additional components are a cladding component and a maneuvering component.
According to another feature, the volume is a vehicle door.
According to another feature, the three-dimensional link is rigid along the X and Z axes, and can be made rigid along the Y axis using a key.
According to another feature, the multifunction plate is a vehicle door cassette.
According to another characteristic, the process for the blind assembly of a component in a volume forming an opening element defined by a first external wall and a second internal wall, is characterized in that it comprises:
a step in which a component is made rigid on a multifunction cassette,
a step in which the cassette is fixed in a housing provided on the second wall and in which a component is positioned on the inside face of the external wall of the opening element,
a step in which the attachment is released,
a step in which external maneuver and cladding components are assembled.
According to another feature, an opening element may be a side door or a rear door, the step in which the attachment is released frees the space between the two walls forming a well for a mobile element such as a window, and one of the components that will be installed is the functional part of an external opening control.
According to another feature, the process comprises a step for the assembly of an external part of the door open control comprising a maneuvering device and/or cladding on the outside of the door, the assembly being made by attachment onto the external opening control to clamp the wall between the outside part and the functional part of the external opening control.
According to another feature, a removable link comprises a rod comprising means firstly for locking it onto the second wall, and secondly onto one of the components that will be assembled in the inside of the volume, these locking means being unlockable after the component has been placed and fixed in the volume in order to leave the space between the two walls of the volume free.
According to another feature, the step in which the assembly formed by the cassette and all internal elements inside a vehicle door consists firstly of fixing each element to the door walls, and secondly when necessary, fixing at least one mechanism of each element to a mechanism of the cassette.
A second purpose of the invention is to propose a device for implementing the process according to the invention.
This second purpose is achieved by the fact that the device for assembly of at least one component on the inside of a vehicle opening element comprises removable means of connecting the component(s) with a cassette designed to be assembled on the opening element, the removable connection means being shaped to lock the component(s) to be assembled inside the opening element in rotation and in translation with respect to the cassette.
According to another feature, a removable connection means includes a rod comprising means for locking it firstly onto the cassette and secondly onto one of the components, these locking means being unlockable once all components have been placed in the door in order to leave the window sliding well free.
According to another feature, a retractable means includes a tapped sleeve with attachment means to form a link between the cassette and an internal component, the tapping in the sleeve being designed to cooperate with an attachment screw fastening the means to a wall in the door of one of the internal elements, the sleeve being retracted by turning the attachment screw when the inside element is fixed to the door.
According to another feature, the internal components of the door comprise firstly a functional part of an external opening control designed to be fixed to the inside surface of the plate forming the outside surface of the door, through an external part positioned on a stamped part of the external surface of the plate and attachment means forming the mechanical link between the external part and the functional part of the external opening control and/or secondly the door locking mechanism.
According to another feature, the external part is composed of a cladding and a gripping device.
According to another feature, the external wall of the door comprises an inset or a centering cutout for the external part, this external part comprising centering wells that penetrate into the spindles in the functional part of the external opening control, the wells being fitted with screw fastening the external part to the functional part of the external opening control.